The Perfect Moment-A Legolas Greenleaf love story
by legolasfan
Summary: Legolas thinks about his past memories and comes back to Mirkwood when he sees his love after a long time. This is their love story. Told in Leggychans point of view.**Short Story** r/r


The night was new and the air smelled like flowers blossoming. Flowers spread their scent from the day that has just fell to sleep. The moon was rising up into the dark velvet sky where the stars welcomed it like it's own guardian. Stars were twinkling and shining at there brightest like a newly lit candle. It was a perfect evening, anything can happen good or bad but it can still leave the feeling of being perfect.  
  
I leaned back watching the stars twinkle happily among the sky thinking about my life and how things could have been better. After eight years of traveling over sea, I have returned to Mirkwood, my home. The people welcomed me back as I entered the great gates of the country, which my father had ruled for a several thousand years. I was their prince, the next in line to the throne after my father. As well as a prince, they looked up to me as their protector. I was one of the nine companions that accompanied Frodo on his quest to destroy the one ring.  
  
My dwarf companion and me were two of the last to leave the Fellowship, this is where we took off for sea. Gilmi and I started to form more of a bond, which ended the dispute between elves and dwarfs. Now we as races can get along with each other once again like we used too, this is how two people can shape the races by friendship and trust.  
  
My mind goes back to when I first came back to Mirkwood after I came back from my sea travels. After being welcomed by the citizens and my father being overjoyed that I returned. He said he thought I would never come back and would stay traveling the seas until the end of my days. After meeting and catching up with my father, I asked if Kadilye was still in Mirkwood. Kadilye is one of my best friends, and eventually became the love of my life. One of her dreams she said to me once when we were kids was that she wanted to travel Middle Earth, seeing everything that there is to see.  
  
Kadilye was indeed still in Mirkwood, she did a bit of her own travels and spent most of her time visiting Rivendell meeting with Princess Arwen. They became very good friends and within the eight year period saw each other lots. I guess Kadilye needed another elf to talk too, I wasn't here to see her, she probably needed me. I thought of her a lot on the sea at nights when the night was like this.. so perfect. The waves gently rocking the boat back and forth in a relaxing motion while you have you hands behind your head sharing stories with a good friend.  
  
When I arrived at Kadilye's home I knocked on the dark green door, I was nervous since I haven't seen her in quite awhile. Her mother opened the door and hugged me immediately and welcomed me inside, while she ran down the long hallway as she opened another door and excited, loud voices filled the small house. Kadilye ran into the meeting room, her long blonde hair flowing behind her and her blue eyes lined with tears of joy. She wrapped her arms around me, embracing me tightly as I hugged her back. I had missed her so much and I just realized how much more I did.  
  
She let go of the embrace but left her hands on my shoulders with tears of joy flowing. "I am glad you are back, my friend." She said to me. Kadilye invited me outside where we sat and talked for hours about adventures we had taken. She wanted to visit the sea but the travel was far too long and dangerous for just one person she explained to me. Yes, the travel was long and difficult but Gilmi and I weren't far from the sea it only took us about ten days to arrive to it.  
  
A few years passed, Kadilye and I traveled many roads only to return back to Mirkwood a few months later. One night while we were camping on our way to Rivendell we were discussing about her mother nagging her to find a love and get married. She turned over to me looking into my eyes.  
  
"My mother just doesn't see it, I don't think. For the past several thousand years I have lived in Mirkwood she just sees that she can choose my love destiny for me. She has tried numerous occasions to get me with the jerk of our elvish class in school. I tell her and I tell her that I do not love him. Alas, she finally gave up on her quest. I can finally tell my true love and my only love how I feel." She looked at me with a kind look on her face.  
  
"Who is your true love, Kadi?" I ask with a sense of a nervous voice.  
  
"The only elvish guy in Mirkwood that has ever cared enough about me when we were kids. Taught me everything I know about archery, adventure and got my dreams up to the highest goal since I knew he had confidence in me. I finally did get all my dreams coming true. Two of my last ones are now happening, you traveling with me on an adventure that could lead us anywhere. And my true love here right beside me as we talk among the stars. I am talking about you Legolas Greenleaf." She grew closer by me and took my hands in hers.  
  
My heart skipped a beat, I was speechless and I didn't know what to say even though I practiced a million times in my head. She looked at me, Kadilye probably thought I didn't feel the same way about her. She leaned her forehead against mine looking deeper within my own blue eyes.  
  
"I love you, Legolas." She whispered and put her soft lips upon mine and kissed me deeply. Kadilye let go of this kiss after a few moments, looking at me in response.  
  
The warmth of her lips stayed on mine as I reached up and touched them. I give her a smile and embrace her. I did love her, I had always had and always will. I whispered to her about my feelings as well. This is how she and I finally got to be known as the so-called cute couple in Mirkwood.  
  
I smile at the memory go past in my head while I drift back to this current moment. I hear a door open quietly and close, just like a mouse. I glance over and it was Kadilye. She embraced me as soon I stood up and led me over to a quieter place away from the palace that was throwing a small party.  
  
Kadilye took her soft hands in mine and smiled at me happily. "I have something for you, my love." Her soft voice drifted among the wind. "My mother was joking around with me tonight about us, and I realized that tonight should be the moment I do this. It is perfect right now." She glanced back up at the sky for a few moments then looked back at me. She laughed quietly to herself for a moment. "Mother will be proud of me for getting enough courage for doing this."  
  
She unhooked the clasp of the necklace, which hung around her neck and put it on my neck. I am thrilled that this moment can finally be shared in the peaceful woods of Mirkwood after such a long time without it.  
  
"You are my true love, you always will be my true love. I give this necklace to you in honor of my love." She said in an elvish tongue while placing a hand on my cheek caressing it.  
  
"As are you my love. My love cannot go to anyone else but you. I am so glad my heart fell to a beautiful, adventurous, generous, kind woman. I love you Kadi." I respond embracing her once more. Our love is true, nothing can break it or tear us apart. We should be wed after we talk to my father about it.  
  
Of course my father agreed to us getting married and set up the plans for the next day. My father was a father-type figure for Kadilye ever since her own father died in battle over a thousand years ago. He was the one who actually introduced ourselves to each other when we were young. I am thankful for my father for without him I probably would have never met her.  
  
The ceremony took place the next day, on another perfect sunny day. The citizens of Mirkwood greeted their new princess with open arms. Cheers filled the air as we walked down the long aisle. This is a perfect ending for a perfect moment for the both of us. 


End file.
